Ritsu-senpai
by PequenioSaltamontes
Summary: Sawako le pide a Ritsu un extraño favor a cambio de llamarla "Ritsu-Senpai". Ritsu acepta sin dudarlo dos veces. Léanlo si tienen ganas, y sino. Pues... Léanlo también. Eso es todo. Cambio y Fuera comando.


_**Disclaimer: K-on no me pertenece, Todos los personajes son de Kakifly yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**Bueno la verdad escribí esto porque estaba aburrido. Estaba leyendo comics y dije "Da vamos a escribir algo" así que empecé a improvisar y "Wa la" Salió esto. Bueno pero eso a ustedes no les interesa en lo absoluto xD, así que los dejo para que lo lean. Aunque les advierto que esto no tiene mucho sentido xD**

* * *

**Las vacaciones de verano para el grupo HTT habían llegado. Todas ya se habían marchado del club de música solo quedaba Ritsu que se había quedado para practicar un poco antes de ir a casa. "Unos últimos momentos con su preciado amor" La betería.**

-¡AHHH! Quiero un novio... -Sawako sensei miro para todos lados dentro del salón de música pero no había nadie, excepto Ritsu que estaba sentada en la batería.-

-Ritsu. ¿Me estas escuchando? -Pregunto Sawako con unas lagrimas en los ojos. Obvio exagerando demasiado la situación.-

-No sawa-chan, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

-Lo vez, soy invisible para todos. por eso los chicos pasan de mi.

-No, en realidad no sé de dónde saliste. Ósea la puerta está cerrada ¿Acaso entraste por la ventana? ¿o saliste de la nada? -Pregunto Ritsu con una gotita en la sien-

-¡Ritsu! -Dijo sawako y corrió a agarrarla de los pies arrastrándose en el suelo como un gusano- Tu eres carismática, dime como debo hacer.

**Ritsu observaba a su sensei en sus pies, era muy buena dramatizando momentos. Tal vez debería a ver sido actora o algo por el estilo pensaba Ritsu.**

-Pero sensei, pensé que te gustaban las chicas.

-¡Ritsu! -Dijo sawako con una voz firme- Como tu sensei, te ordeno que me enseñes los trucos.

-Pero tu eres la sensei, tu eres quien da las enseñanzas. Además no creo ser la indicada. tal vez deberías decirle eso a Mio -Pensó Ritsu, si mío tiene un club de fans femeninas seria lógico que también tenga uno masculinos. Aunque claro no es como si ella quisiera eso.-

-Rit-chaann onegai. te llamare Ritsu-senpai. -Concluyo sawako juntando las manos como suplicando-

-Emmh, Ritsu-senpai no suena mal. Está bien acepto -Dijo Ritsu divertida con una sonrisa picara y de superioridad-

**Aunque la verdad Ritsu no tenia la menor idea de porque nadie la "Veia" a su sensei... pero lo consideraba un caso serio. Pero bueno, ese era el último día antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano. así que aprovecharía ese tiempo para poner en marcha un proyecto para descubrir el "Porque" de esta anomalía. Lo cierto es que no es como si tuviese mucho para hacer este "verano" de cualquier modo.**

**Ya al regresar a su casa, Ritsu. Subió las escaleras y puso un cartel de "No entrar" en la puerta cerro con llave y se puso a trabajar. Saldría con una solución o no saldría. Lo cierto es que Ritsu no era muy lista así que probablemente se quedaría a vivir ahí. Pensó varias veces en llamar a Mio para que la ayudara pero descarto la idea, eso debía ser completamente confidencial.**

**Ya habían pasado todas las vacaciones de verano y Ritsu no había salido de su habitación mas que para comer, y además vestía una vestimenta blanca como la de los enfermeros y usaba el pelo rebelde sin la diadema. y unas gafas oscuras además de que tenía las manos llenas de tiza. Parecía que se había convertido en una "Científica" o algo así. La habitación de Ritsu era un desastre. Había pizarrones que vaya uno a saber de dónde lo saco, con cálculos matemáticos. había cálculos matemáticos hasta en las paredes.**

**Así como llegaron las vacaciones, las vacaciones se fueron. y todas volvieron a la escuela. Ritsu había caminado por la escuela cargando una caja todo el día. y cuando por fin llego el momento de encontrarse con sawako estaba preparada.**

-Bien, se me acabaron las vacaciones pero valió la pena. Este es mi mayor invento. La ciencia es lo Mio.

-Rit-chan...

-Bueno sawako, la verdad pensé todo el verano pero no encontré una solución a tu problema. Creo que solo es mala suerte lo que tienes

-Rayos.

-Pero no te preocupes, arme una maquina que permitirá que los hombres caigan a tus pies.

-¿Enserio?

-Tan solo observa.

**Ritsu tiro la caja al piso y la abrió. de dentro saco la "Maquina" con una sonrisa orgullosa. Lo había logrado.**

-Vaya rit-chan

-Si, pase todas las vacaciones armándola.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Muy simple... Les da una patada en la entrepierna a los hombres y caen de rodillas ante ti. -Concluyo Ritsu con un aire científico y poético en la voz-

-... -Sawako se quedo sin palabras-

**al ver que Sawako no decía nada. ****_¿Bueno que se podía decir?_**** Ritsu termino todo con una oración****_ -"Bueno no hay rembolsos, adiós."-_**** Y se empezó a retirar por el pasillo de la escuela y sawako empezó a seguirla.**

-¿Es una broma Ritsu? Vuelve aquí. -Dijo sawako confundida, _**¿Acaso había gastado toda las vacaciones de verano para hacerle un chiste malo?-**_

-Ritsu-sempai, para ti. -Corrigió Ritsu con aire de superioridad sin dejar de caminar.-

* * *

**Bueno hay lo dejo, así que nos leemos: P**

**PD: ¡Se acaba el mundo! ¡AHHH! -Corriendo en círculos como un imbécil de un lado al otro como si se estuviese prendiendo fuego algo-**


End file.
